1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a transformer having laminar type on low voltage side, and more particularly, to a transformer structure having laminar type on low voltage side by using a plurality of laminar sheets that are mutually laminated and interlaced on a central column.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Since the high technology in the field of microelectronics advances with giant stride, the relevant manufacturing process changes with each passing day, and the electronic products, having deepened into each family and all walks of life, become indispensable part in modern life.
In general, the input voltage is either 110V or 220V in our daily life. This kind of high voltage oftentimes would damage the electronic products. Since all the electronic relevant products need an output voltage to perform operation, we all need to use a transformer to lower the high voltage while the electronic products are used.
A common transformer on the market all has a high voltage side part and a low voltage side part and both of them have coils wound by a plurality of twisted enamel wires. The high voltage side part has a plurality of leads soldered on a substrate by copper material. On the other hand, the low voltage side part is loaded by low voltage but high current, its enamel wires are relatively large in diameter as comparing with those of the high voltage side part, thereby, the loss due to Eddy current is relatively high too. In addition, the coils on the high voltage side part occupy a fairly large space that leads to relatively bigger overall size of the transformer.
Therefore, just how to design a low voltage side part to save the space and lower the Eddy loss to overcome the above-mentioned shortcomings become necessary in the industry.